World So Cold
by GHOSTSherri
Summary: RE/TWD Crossover (duh) The boys and girls of Walking Dead find themselves facing off not only against walkers, but also other beasts, a mysterious man known only as "Wesker" and a unit calling themselves Dead Cell. They meet up with people who are actively fighting against Wesker. Can Rick and the other survivors survive against the odds or will they meet a fate worse then death?
1. Chapter 1

**Crappy title, lemme alone! Hahaha. Any suggestions for a better one? I frequenty write RE fanfics and I wanted to write a Walking Dead Fanfic. Sooooo. This is what happened. A RE/WD crossover. Enjoy and PLEASE leave a review! If people don't like this, I WILL NOT continue it. Okay? Okay.**

**Last notes. THIS WILL BE AS IN CHARACTER AS I CAN STAY. Meaning Daryl ain't getting with Carol (Norman Reedus gave any interview to Hollywood Reporter covering this. He says, "I never want Daryl to be suave and have game. I want him to be awkward as long as they'll let me. I don't want Daryl to hook up with Carol, I've been fighting it forever. I think it'd be more interesting that the glue that connects us is this damaged feeling that we both have. I find it more interesting and I never want to be that dude that throws someone up against a tree and the moonlight hits their glistening chest. F- that!" Just thought I'd share :) ) or anyone else. There will be only the romance that occurs in the series! No freaking OCs coming in and stealing the boys. Grr. I hate that! I will however be doing some...slight alterations. Meaning I'm keeping people around that I like. I LOVE ADVICE! So tell me what I'm doing wrong. Tell me what you like. I will need major help with this because I am never able to watch the marathon so I might forget some parts. On that note, since I am adding Wesker and the steroid Tyrants and the Nemesis...well, obviously it won't stay to the storyline. **

**I will also have some of my OCs for added flavor. And for anyone who has read my other RE stuff...Sherri is the same Sherri as is the others. Hehehe.**

**On that note.**

**Onward!**

**XxX**

"He's not here, neither is Kari. Crazy bastard seems to have cut off his hand. It's not my fault! I figured he'd still be-"

Daryl burst through the door onto the roof, training his crossbow on a young woman wearing black. Her short blonde hair was soaked with blood on the left side and a bandage was on her right forearm, from her wrist to her elbow. She turned and raised her hands. One hand slipped to her right ear and she said, "Gotta go, might be in trouble."

Rick and the others glanced around and the girl sighed. "I'm alone, dumbasses. You're friend is gone, and I think he took my companion."

"We heard you talkin-" Glenn said and the girl rolled her eyes and tapped her ear.

"Radio, Chinaman."

"What the fuck did you do to Merle?" Daryl demanded, and saw the blood and the hand.

"I didn't do shit! I came to help, and poof! He's gone!" The girl snapped. She stayed silent as Daryl aimed his rage at T-Dog and Rick stopped the confrontation with his gun, aiming at Daryl's head. She rolled her eyes and said quietly, "Not a good group, are they?" Glenn noticed the comment, and she seemed to be looking slightly to her left with her head tilted just barely. No one was there, but she seemed to think there was. Glenn didn't say anything and looked away when her eyes met his.

Daryl wrapped up Merle's hand in a do-rag and put it in Glenn's backpack. Abruptly, the young woman spun around and ran to the edge of the roof, looking around. As she did this, Daryl noticed a blood trail. She spun back around and hissed, "We need to go, now!"

Everyone gave varying looks of distrust, confusion and/or concern before following the girl into the stairwell, where she slammed and locked the door.

"We have to go, lead the way, I need to find my friend." She said and Rick shook his head.

"We aren't moving until you tell us what's going on. Why was your friend here anyway? How do we know you didn't kill him?" Rick asked and the girl sighed and reached into her coat, pulling out a badge. "Sherri Jensen. Member of Dead Cell, a government anti-terrorism unit specializing in bio-terrorism. I've come to Atlantic, headed to the CDC, to determine what's happened."

"Dead Cell? Never heard of it." Rick said, examining her ID.

She smirked and took it back. "And you never will. Once I find my friend, you boys are gonna pretend you never saw us." Sherri pointed to each of them and Daryl narrowed his eyes.

"I seen you before..." He said suspiciously, "You were near my house with your partner. Saw ya in the woods, it was like you were tracking somethin'."

"Ah, right! I remember. You were very helpful. Now. Can we go, I really don't want to be here right now." A snarl reinforced her statement and she ran down the stairs. Glenn followed closely, leaving Daryl, Rick and T-Dog behind. They quickly caught up, Sherri looking nervous as she looked up the stairs past them. There was the sound of metal ripping and Sherri whimpered and grabbed Rick's forearm tightly.

"Please, we have to go now!" She whined desperately, tugging the man's arm. Daryl raised his crossbow and Sherri grabbed it, forcing it downward. "Don't threaten it! Please, we have to goooooo." She looked on the verge of tears.

"Lead the way, Daryl," Rick said and Daryl set off. Sherri followed him closely, seeming to urge him to move quickly, glancing behind all of them on occasion.

XxX

**Earlier...**

"Sherri? Is that you?" A voice called soflty as Merle thudded down the stairs. He came down the last few and a girl stood with a shotgun, looking shocked. "S-Sir? Did Sherri-is she-where...how did you get...oh God, please don't hurt me..." She crouched down fearfully, covering her head with her arms. She gasped when she saw blood and then stood up. "Sir! I need to fix your arm! Please let me help!" She grabbed his mangled wrist and he pushed her back with his remaining hand. He felt one of her nails or something poke him and growled slightly.

"Don't need yer help, Sugar Tits! I can-"

"Sir, the blood will draw in the zombies. At the very least, allow me to accompany you and defend you until you are...better." She said, standing upright with the gun pointed upward.

Merle examined her for a moment and then nodded slowly. "Alright, kid. Let's find the kitchen, I need to-"

"Cauterize the wound, yes sir. Let's hurry. My name is Kari." She saluted and nodded for Merle to follow her.

"Name's Merle-"

"Dixon, 5'10", 190 pounds. Frequently incarcerated in juvenile institutions. Dishonorable discharge from the military for punching a sargeant. Spent 16 months in prioson, and was court-martialed. Yes, we know." She marched forward and Merle caught up with her, grabbing her by the wrist with his left hand. She glanced down and then smirked and pulled away with more strength then he had expected from such a petite girl, who couldn't have been older then 19. "You shoulda cut off your left hand. You're not a Southpaw. Now come, Sherri was supposed to meet us here, but I don't know where she is. And...do remember who has the gun, okay? You're delirious from heat and blood loss, don't be stupid," She smiled at him and patted the shotgun before setting off.

Merle glared at the girl, well aware of the threat. He followed her quietly, waiting for the chance to overpower her. But she was right. His mouth felt like it was full of cotton and he was weak and certain he would pass out soon from the heat and blood loss combined. But wait...no, his thoughts were getting fuzzy, his vision going out. He wasn't dehydrated, even in the heat. He remembered the pinprick and then snarled.

"You tried to drug me!" He growled and lunged at the girl just as they entered the kitchen.

"Damn it! That wasn't yours!" She squeaked as he wrenched the shotgun from her grasp and struck her with it. The girl rolled away and stood just as Merle grabbed a wrench. She lunged and grabbed him around the waist in a football style tackle, managing to stand up straight and lift the big man off the ground several feet. Merle snarled again and slammed the wrench into her temple and she crumpled in a heap. The redneck kicked her and hurried over, hearing walkers approach, the the cooking area and searched for something to cauterize his wound.

XxX

**I'm ending it here. Some notes. Some of the lines Sherri says will sound familiar. She loves movies and stuff and often quotes them. Her team name is a video game reference and she quotes a Sci-fi comedy, I suppose it is. Points to whoever can figure out what both are from. :) Also, Merle's height and weight (AKA Micheal Rooker's height and weight) is accurate, stated by Rooker himself. Some people think he rounded down, that he's taller, it's possible his boots make him taller? Who knows. I'll be damned if he is, as one person says, 5'9". That's how tall I am, and I know he's taller then me by at least a little. Anyway.  
**

**So Daryl and Merle's dialect is a bitch to do, guys. I would love some pointers on writing it, or let me know if I did good. PLEASE REVIEW! If you followed a link from my Twitter account, you can leave a guest review, just leave your Twitter name, okay?  
**

**Remember, if no one likes this idea, I will not continue it.  
**

**Bye!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanna say thanks to my reviewers; kyrogue23, Esmeraude11, and my recurring reviewer Rasha the Dark Uchiha. Also wanna thank my dear Katie, on Twitter as Livindeadgirl23, and KamikazeDann, the awesome Daniel Spencer. The continuation of this story is due to you guys!**

**XxX**

They all froze as they saw a small form crumpled in a bloody heap on the ground and the walkers nearby. Rick nudged her with his toe as Daryl examined the iron Merle had used. Sherri locked the door to the kitchen, shivering barely. Kari groaned and sat up, holding her head. Kari's eyes fell on Sherri and her eyes narrowed subtly. Rick glanced at Sherri and then back to Kari and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, uh...she was bit!" Kari said quickly, pointing to Sherri.

Daryl trained his crossbow on Sherri who rolled her eyes and held up her hands.

"We'll have to show them, I guess..." The words were mumbled and no one heard what she said clearly.

Sherri slowly unwrapped the bandage on her arm. Cuts were up and down her arm, starting at her wrist and ending near her elbow. Some were relatively shallow. Others were deep to the point of being fatal. The scars were red and swollen. Sherri held up her arm and raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Self-inflicted. Happy?" She scoffed and scowled as she wrapped her arm again with a hiss.

Glenn started to say something when there was a vicious snarl from somewhere else in the building. Sherri frowned and glanced to her left as if she was listening. She nodded and whispered, "Okay!" before saying to the group, "You guys should probably leave...my friend is here."

"What are you-" Rick stopped as Sherri ran from the room.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" T-Dog frowned, staring at the door as it slammed shut behind the strange blonde girl.

"What's wrong with us?! Something is growling and we're still here?!" Glenn just about squeaked and Rick helped Kari stand.

"What happened?" Rick asked the girl, who held her head.

"I...dunno. I just...I killed the walkers but then I think...I tripped and hit my head...Can I stay with you guys? I'm really scared..." Kari whispered and hugged Rick, burying her face in his shirt. Rick pulled away slightly.

"How old are you? Are you alone?" Rick asked.

"I'm S-sixteen. And I don't have anyone. I lost my memory and woke up to...to this. I have only this stuff." Kari took out a picture, three receipts, her wallet, and a necklace. The picture was of a handsome black-haired man holding up the one-handed sign for "I love you" and wearing blue sweats and a police academy sweatshirt. On the back of the picture it said, _"Feel better, Kari. Love you, Sam." _The pendent was a gold heart with a small red rose on one side. On the back, the words _Live with purpose. Love without fear. Dream with passion. Live a life without regret. _were engraved on the back. There was a gas receipt, a receipt from a hotel and a receipt from a cafe.

"You don't remember...anything?" Glenn asked as she gathered everything up.

"Nu-uh. I woke up in the hospital and saw the creatures and so I-I ran and hid but some of them followed me in here, and I-I had to kill them..." Kari started crying and hugged Daryl suddenly. Daryl awkwardly patted her back and she nuzzled against him. Daryl glanced over her at Rick, eyes narrowed.

XxX

_"You, angel, will capture them, one by one. As small and innocent as you appear, no one will suspect it. You, Gregorovitvh, you will act as friendly face, join the group and direct them subtly. You, my little hacker, will track them. You, ah. You will ensure that their lives are absolute **HELL**. Is everyone clear on what they are doing?"_

_"Yes, sir!" Five voices said in unison.  
_

_"And me, sir?" A young woman asked.  
_

_"You, dear, are going to do what you have always done. Make them trust you, make them love you. Give them strength, give them information. Be their sword and their shield and be their trump card. Do as you have always done. Everything will be fine."  
_

_"Yes sir." The woman saluted and she gestured for the others to follow her. The woman stopped midstep and then turned as everyone else left. "Sir?"  
_

_"Yes?"  
_

_"I...I wanna live."  
_

_"Good. I always feared losing you. But now...you must prove you want to live. Go."  
_

_"Yes sir."  
_

XxX

**Some time later...**

They had finally retrieved the guns and gotten Glenn back, Kari in tow. When they got into the woods, Kari frowned and, gripping a steel pipe she had found, ran forward. As the others burst into the camp, Kari was standing near Andrea, who was holding Amy and crying.

"You're okay, you're okay..." Andrea was whispering happily to Amy and Kari was standing bloody, striking down any walker that came near them. When the group finally got rid of the walkers, Kari stood nearby, teary eyed even though she knew none of the dead.

"You saved Amy..." Andrea whispered to Kari, who shrugged.

"I got here in time..."

"You don't have a gun." Andrea said suddenly.

"Huh?" Kari turned and frowned, her eyes sparkling with the unshed tears.

"I know someone shot that first zombie. You were right there, I thought it was you. But, it wasn't. And I saw a red dot..."

"Perhaps your eyes were just messing with you? I have a pipe, that's all." Kari said and walked away. Andrea frowned but squeezed her sister's hand happily.

XxX

"Nice shot, Bishop." A figure was crouched among the fallen leaves on the forest floor. Another figure, a creature of some sort, was laying next to her.

"I learned from the best," A man replied. He sat on a tree branch, picking of zombies subtly from a perch in a tree a little north of the group.

"Fuck you, Jericho." The woman snarled quietly and stood up. She looked upward at the stars with glistening eyes.

"Be nice, Sherri," A soft Southern voice said and Sherri turned towards it, behind her and to her left.

"He knows-"

"It was a simple comment. He meant no harm."

Sherri sighed and examined the figure in black in front of her. Black was their uniform color. Everyone in the group known as Dead Cell wore black pants and black boots. The shirt could be chosen, as well as any jacket or vest. This made them unique and distinguishable. A red umbrella like design was woven onto the breasts of whatever their outermost layer was, beneath their names. This man had a black shirt with a high collar and one long sleeve on his left arm. The other sleeve was like a tank top and he had a tactical vest and shooter style gloves, his whole hand covered except two fingers for firing his rifle, which was slung over his shoulder. He had short red hair and tired features.

"Travis...I'm sorry..." She whispered and the man strode towards her.

"Don't apologize. Do as you have been told. That's all I want now." He whispered and Sherri closed her eyes. When she opened them, the man was gone and a voice was talking into her headset.

"I'm sorry. I know it was hard for you. Tyrant's coming soon, be ready." Jericho Bishop said softly.

"Alright. Dead Cell..." Sherri reached down and touched the creature by her leg. It stood slowly, stretching like a cat. She could still hear the screams and gunfire as the survivors fought the zombies off. "Oh...If only they knew what was coming, hm?" Sherri hummed and marched forward, the creature following her obediently. She walked about twenty yards and then stopped.

"Oh dear..." Sherri sighed casually and turned. A fist slammed into her jaw, sending her sprawling backwards. She tumbled and stood up slowly, rubbing her jaw. She tilted her head and then smiled at her assailant. "Aw, Christopher...you shouldn't have done that..."

**So this was supposed to be done several days ago, but I had NO TIME! Story of my life, that statement. :( There was also supposed to be more but I'm too tired to write anything else. It doesn't feel right so this chapter may be re written at some point.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanna say thanks to Esmeraude11, who is now my kick-ass Beta! **

**This is the longest chapter yet!**

**XxX**

Sherri smirked and brought her hands up to guard herself. She looked beyond Chris and then smiled.

"Where is Wesker?" Chris demanded, walking forward.

"Not here. He sent me to play with you," Sherri snarled and lunged. Chris sidestepped Sherri's punch, as she followed it up with a brutal roundhouse kick that Chris barely managed to parry, catching Sherri by the ankle. The blonde growled and then brought her other leg up quickly, kicking Chris in the head. The both of them tumbled to the ground and Sherri leapt up to her feet. Sherri snarled as Chris jumped up. She punched at him and Chris ducked and kneed Sherri in the stomach. Sherri fell into the soldier with a grunt and then kicked Chris, this time catching his temple. Chris groaned and stumbled backward, avoiding another kick from Sherri. Sherri stumbled past and spun around. Chris clothes-lined Sherri, knocking her to the ground. Chris leaned down and grabbed her by the collar. Sherri growled and wrapped her legs around his neck. She pushed herself up onto her hands and then launched Chris forward, jumping up in one smooth motion. Chris pulled himself to his feet and raised his gun. Sherri, who had been walking towards the camp, froze when she heard the click.

"You aren't the girl I met in S.T.A.R.S. You have become just like Wesker," Chris snarled and Sheri looked down at the dirt. The next words that came from her thin lips were almost inaudible.

"No. I'm not that girl. She...died. Years ago. Before S.T.A.R.S. Before Arklay. Before Wesker. And you're wrong. I haven't..."become" like Wesker," Sherri tilted her head to look over her shoulder at him, raising her tone to normal as she said, "I always have been like him. Vicious, cold, and cruel. He just...helped me. Taught me to embrace it. Showed me love like a father. Gave me the love that the world never did. And he is the monster...I find that hard to believe." The last word was followed by a snort.

"He is a monster. And you are no better!" Chris snapped and Sherri sighed sadly, returning her gaze to the stars.

"I guess time changes everyone. I miss the guy you used to be. That happy-go-lucky, devil-may-care attitude...I miss that guy...I'm sorry." Sherri whispered and then focused on Chris, becoming serious and loud once more. "Get out of my way, Chris. I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Is that what you plan on doing to whoever you're stalking tonight?" Chris demanded. "There are rumors that you don't fear death. Some say you are suicidal even...Let me help you!" Abruptly, he fired his gun and the bullet slammed into Sherri's head, right between her eyes. The blonde stumbled backwards with a growl as pieces of her skull exploded outward and the dry leaves were splattered crimson.

"Christopher...that was _really_ unnecessary..." She sneered and shambled forward, blood dripping down her back from her exposed brain.

"Shit!" Chris exclaimed as Wesker's protégé marched towards him, undeterred, as three more bullets hit her chest.

"Sherri! Get moving, the Tyrant is only a quarter mile away from you and moving fast!" Jericho exclaimed over the radio.

Sherri sighed and raised a hand to her head, touching her mangled skull and grimacing as her fingers came away sticky with blood. "Get everyone out. Inform the Director that mission is a failure." She took out a small flask-like object and opened it, extracting a long strip of what appeared to be meat.

"Roger that. And...what about you?" Jericho asked slowly. He could, from his perch about a half a mile away, see everything going on.

Sherri watched Chris reload and she glanced over her shoulder and jerked her head towards Chris. She tilted her head back and slid the meat into her mouth and said, around the mystery meat, "I have a bug to deal with."

"Yes, ma'am."

Just as Sherri turned her full attention to Chris, the man was kicked backwards, receiving a brutal blow to the chest that sent him tumbling backwards to land in a heap. He pulled himself to his hands and knees, feeling at least one fractured rib as Sherri and her 'pet' approached, the hulking human-like BOW striding a few feet ahead of its master. Unseen to Chris, the back of her head had begun to mend itself.

"Nemesis means an opponent that is unbeatable, or thought to be unbeatable. Something a person cannot overcome. Also, Nemesis is the name of the Greek goddess of divine retribution. Poetic, hmm? Project Nemesis T-Type stands at 7'03". The European branch of Umbrella originally developed the Nemesis as an offshoot of the American Tyrant project, with an emphasis on increasing the host's intelligence and ability to follow orders without compromising the Tyrant's strength and power. It was created in France, using a combination of the basic T-virus infection, surgery, and a parasite that could take control of its host's brain stem and act as a second brain replacing the host's now obsolete original one. Nemesis was originally deployed in RaccoonCity to hunt down any surviving S.T.A.R.S. members and, if you will recall, Jill had one hell of a time, finally foolishly believing she killed it she fled. In truth, we drained the dissolving pool and replaced Nemesis with another creature, a failure that had been an attempt to recreate him, extracting Nemesis so we could repair him. Recently, Wesker has adapted Dead Cell's mutations to allow us to control B.O.W.s. I always liked Nemesis, so he was assigned to me. As one of a kind, it is truly fitting, no? The best part, Christopher? Nemesis has toys. Tentacles and a rocket launcher!" Sherri wiggled her fingers at Chris with a smile. Nemesis, during Sherri's speech, had stood still, as if awaiting orders. Chris had gotten up by now, remembering what Jill had said about the beast.

Nemesis grabbed Chris by the throat and threw him into a tree, which shattered and fell towards Sherri and the Pursuer. Sherri looked amused and raised a hand. Nemesis copied the action and caught the tree. Sherri mimed tossing the tree away and Nemesis did so. Chris groaned and stood up with an irate huff. Sherri gave a smirk that made her look too much like the damn tyrant she worked for and enraged Chris. Chris let out a cry and charged forward. Nemesis bent slightly and clothes-lined Chris, sending the man slamming to the ground on his back with a grunt. Nemesis leaned over and grabbed Chris by the throat, lifting him up and slamming him back down hard enough to leave a shallow crater in the forest floor. Chris kicked away from the intelligent Tyrant and rolled backwards, leaping to his feet and slamming his fist repeatedly into Nemesis' chest. The Nemesis grunted and was actually pushed backwards by the force of Chris' blows.

Chris stared at the creature in horror as it rounded on him like a shark coming in for the kill and Sherri approached the beast and lovingly hugged it, dwarfed by the B.O.W. The monster gave a low growl and roughly petted Sherri. She sighed again and said, "Well, I guess I'm going to have to kill you, now. I don't want to. I really liked you...Huh?" Sherri frowned as she felt the ground shake.

She pulled away from Nemesis and spun around as a Tyrant, Model 013, came into view. It saw Sherri and rushed towards her with a roar.

"Shit..." Sherri managed to raise her arms to guard just as a boot connected, sending her flying backwards. She back flipped and landed gracefully, sliding backwards a few feet as her trench coat fluttered from the movement and her left forearm imprinted with the tread of the boots, bruises blossoming almost instantly from the force of impact. She huffed and frowned as the Tyrant grabbed Nemesis by the head and flung it at Sherri. The monster slammed into Sherri almost comically, sending them both careening backwards and landing in a heap, Nemesis ensuring Sherri was on his chest as he slid on his back. Sherri shook her head and stood up, eyes narrowed. Chris was running around the woods, shooting at the T-013.

"It wants him...?" Sherri whispered questioningly and glanced over her left shoulder. "I see...Well, then, let's do this...See you soon, then?" She nodded and touched Nemesis' arm. "Let's do this!"

XxX

As things settled down, Daryl froze and looked around in confusion.

"What the hell-?" Daryl frowned and studied at the woods. Rick joined him and also stared into the darkness.

"What's wrong now? More walkers?" Rick asked as Shane joined them.

"No...I don't think so..." Daryl shook his head. He was silenced when a figure came flying from the shadows with a sharp scream and landed behind them a short distance away. Rick turned and raced to her side, the others joining him as Daryl raised his crossbow.

"No, run, move! You have to run now..." The figure groaned, standing up and grumpily readjusting her trench coat.

"Sherri?" T-Dog gasped in recognition just as Sherri shoved Rick.

"_I said run_!" She roared just as a huge figure stomped into view.

"What the fuck is that?!" Daryl exclaimed, scrambling backwards to escape, crossbow raised.

"Move, now!" Another figure, this one smaller and wielding a rifle, ran from the shadows, firing at the Tyrant.

Sherri stepped up, yet another figure moving to join her. This one carried a rocket launcher and growled low in its throat.

"Everybody, move!" Rick shouted, Shane repeating the orders as everyone in the group either scrambled to hide or grabbed weapons.

As everyone scrambled, the Tyrant ran for the RV. Sherri took a running leap and grabbed its arm with a shout. The Tyrant lifted its arm and shook it to get rid of Sherri. Sherri slipped down but managed to hang on. The Tyrant snarled and slammed her into a tree, finally getting the determined woman to let go and she slumped to the ground. The Tyrant turned towards Sherri, ignoring the hail of gunfire and crossbow bolts that assaulted its back.

"Carl?!" Lori screamed and Rick yelled as Carl ran in front of the girl, tugging her arm. Sherri lay dazed for a moment before struggling to stand.

"Get outta here, kid!" Sherri snapped, shoving the kid to the side. She fell with him, narrowly avoiding the Tyrant's foot as it stomped the spot where her leg had just been. "Gogogogogogo!" Sherri shouted at the kid, urging him to stand. Chris came from nowhere and grabbed the kid, rolling out of harm's way as the Tyrant kicked at Sherri. The booted foot connected with Sherri's ribs and a sickening crunch was heard as she rolled sideways.

Chris had landed among some bushes and found himself being helped up by the redneck and the deputy. Shane Walsh, was it? Behind them, the kid's parents hurried over, now that the Tyrant was busy playing soccer with Sherri. Nemesis stood protectively near the RV where most of them had taken shelter. Amy stood huddled by a tree with Andrea, crying lightly.

Tyrant heard the noise and spun around to face the girls. Andrea stood up, tugging Amy with her to head towards the RV. Dale threw open the door and shouted for the girls to hurry. The Tyrant roared and grabbed Amy by the throat, lifting her up and away from Andrea.

"Amy!" Andrea shrieked and spun around. Glenn grabbed Andrea and tried to lead her to safety. Andrea pulled against him, trying in vain to save Amy.

"Chris, help me!" Sherri exclaimed. Chris rushed forward, shouted and yelled, as he shot at the Tyrant. Nemesis fired a rocket at the Tyrant, which made it jerk, flinging Amy around like a ragdoll. Amy whimpered, holding onto the creature's wrist in terror.

"Nothing is slowing it down!" Daryl growled and Shane reloaded.

"Stop wasting your ammo and back up! Just stay out of the way, we'll handle this!" Chris ordered them. Carl stared in awe at the soldier as Lori drug him towards the RV. Chris ran to Sherri's side.

"Launch me!" Sherri ordered.

"You're insane!" Regardless, Chris kneeled and twined his fingers together. Sherri placed one boot in his hands, supporting herself on Chris's shoulders as he stood and pushed her upwards. Sherri flew upwards, trench coat fluttering with the motions. She arched her back, floating upside down above the Tyrant for a few seconds. In this time, she drew two revolvers and emptied 14 bullets into the Tyrant's head before dropping the guns and drawing a blade that she plunged into the Tyrant's arm as she fell. The creature growled and threw Amy, who screamed as she hurtled towards a tree. Chris intercepted and caught her, tumbling across the ground as Sherri landed a few feet in front of the Tyrant in a crouch. The Tyrant roared and lashed out, catching Sherri in the shoulder and sending her flying sideways.

Sherri stood up and stomped her feet angrily. "Stop kicking me, you son of a bitch!" She saw Andrea hug Amy and they ran past Nemesis, not looking at the creature as they practically fell into Dale, who all but pulled them into the RV. Chris crouched and continued firing at the Tyrant, who had focused on Sherri again and was stomping towards her.

Sherri braced herself by dropping into a crouch and covering her face with her arms. The Tyrant's boot connected with her arms and Sherri bit back a scream as the bones finally gave into the abuse and shattered. Nemesis snarled in pain as Sherri flew backwards, slamming into a tree and bringing it crashing down. The tree struck the Tyrant and distracted it long enough for Sherri to pull herself onto her hands and knees. The Tyrant roared and threw the tree to the side, Chris and Daryl jumping away from each other to avoid it.

"Hey! Hey!" Rick ran forward as Sherri jumped to her feet. The guys scattered, shouting and stomping, whistling and clapping, making as much noise as possible.

"Stay back!" Chris ordered the men, and they kept their distance, still making a racket, trying to distract the beast.

Everything came to an end as Sherri took a running leap and grabbed two of the loops on the tyrant's back, climbing quickly upwards to reach its head. The creature jerked and Sherri lost her grip, falling to the ground with a thud. Sherri scrambled to stand as Nemesis fired another rocket at Tyrant and Chris shouted, trying to get its attention. Sherri gasped as Tyrant grabbed her by the throat and she kicked and screamed at it, the others staring helplessly. The tyrant stared at her, unaffected by anything and seeming to be entranced by her.

"Sherri, we're coming!" A voice shouted in her ear. The radio. It was Jericho.

"No…don't…bother….It's game over for me…Jericho, I'm so sorry…I-I killed Travis…I killed Travis…because Wesker asked me to…and Travis told me to…Please…forgive me…I didn't want to…but he told me…to…" Sherri whimpered, her face an unnatural shade of blue. The Tyrant just stood there holding her, almost thoughtfully. A tear slipped down her cheek and Sherri closed her eyes.

Chris froze and whispered, "You killed…your own captain?"

Sherri nodded as best she could. Her eyes fluttered open and she rasped, "Is that what you wanted to hear? It's you, isn't it?" The Tyrant seemed to grunt and then Sherri relaxed. "I thought so…Thank you." The young woman smiled.

"Sherri?" Chris looked downright confused as he stepped forward.

Sherri smiled at Chris and whispered, "Perhaps…in a different time…we could have been friends…"

And with great finality a loud crack echoed throughout the woods as the Tyrant broke Sherri's neck and tossed her away like a rag doll. The creature simply left, striding into the woods uncaring of those still there, having borne witness to his actions.

Nemesis gave an agonized wail that was both heartbreaking and terrifying, dropping to its knees beside Sherri's form, its head tilted backwards.

XxX

20 miles away, four people stood near a black helicopter with their heads bowed. They had all snapped enough necks to know the sickening crunch by heart, and Sherri's words had been those of a dead woman.

"Who has control of a T-013?" Jericho said softly.

A blond man shook his head. "I don't know. You really think someone else had her killed?"

"Yes. I know they did. Sherri said 'is that what you wanted to hear?' Someone targeted Sherri. And I want to know who." Jericho said firmly. The others nodded. "Head out!" Jericho ordered and they all loaded into the chopper.

XxX

"Here, Mister! That was awesome!" The kid, Carl, said as he handed Chris a bottle of water. Rick came and sat down next to Chris as everyone else started packing to move out.

Chris sat on a broken tree, head bowed and looking oddly defeated. He should have been happy to be rid of Sherri, but he couldn't find the strength to rejoice. Chris gratefully took the bottle of water as Rick gestured for Carl to leave.

"Thank you." Rick said softly, examining Chris.

"I didn't do much."

"You did enough. You saved my son." Rick looked over at where the Nemesis was hunkered down. It had Sherri in its arms and snarled at anyone who approached. Amy and Andrea sat nearby the monster, somehow unafraid of it as it mourned Sherri.

Carl and Sophia were sitting talking about "the soldier guy" as everyone else cleaned up the debris from the Tyrant's rampage.

"Was she a friend?" Rick asked, leaning forward to rest his arms on his knees.

"Once, she was. Things happened, though. She wasn't the person I thought she was, but she wasn't all bad." Chris shook his head, taking a drink of the water.

Daryl approached with a bottle of whiskey. "Dale figures you need it." Daryl said, handing it to Chris, who chuckled and took the bottle.

"She didn't have to do it. She could have run." Chris closed his eyes. "I don't understand. She's my enemy, but…I am still upset that she died."

"She died tryin'a help people, she couldn'ta been all bad." Daryl said and Rick stood up.

"You're welcome to stay. We could use someone like you around here." Rick started to walk away and Chris stood up.

"Thank you. I have a companion coming soon. My name, by the way, is Chris Redfield." Chris said. Rick nodded and left. Daryl stretched and readjusted his crossbow.

"Hey…I hope you don't have any secrets we need to know about." Daryl told Chris as the redneck marched off.

Chris watched him leave and frowned. There was one person who knew something was wrong. Chris just had to hope they didn't suspect he was trying to hurt them. Chris glanced over at Sherri and frowned again. He was torn between hoping she was dead and hoping she was like Wesker and was impossible to kill.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!**

**So I have had this chapter done for some time, just never got around to posting it. I apologize for any OOCness from any of the characters.**

**Chapter 5 is also done, but I will post that some other time (AKA tomorrow or Monday)**

**Special thanks to my kick-ass editor, Esmeraude11, as well as my excellent reviewer kyrogue23! Here, kyrogue, have some more Chris! hahaha**

**Don't forget to review!**

**XxX**

Chris stood behind Nemesis for a moment and then said, "Well, you going to take her, then?"

Nemesis growled and Chris turned his back to the creature. The next time anyone looked, Nemesis and Sherri had vanished. Soon, they were ready to move out, deciding to go to Atlanta to see if the CDC had answers about what was going on. Chris appeared doubtful but he had agreed to accompany them. They reached the highway and drove for sometime before the whole convoy suddenly stopped. Rick jumped out, followed by Daryl, T-Dog, and Chris.

Two figures were on the road, one on its knees and apparently handcuffed, head humbly bowed. The other wore a uniform similar to Chris' and had a gun leveled at the figure on its knees.

"Piers?" Chris asked, walking forward slowly.

"Sir! I found him running from a zombie, and I saved him but then I noticed his Soviet tattoo and decided to detain him. He had the cuffs on already, so I left them." Piers said dutifully and Chris nodded.

He stood in front of the man and examined him. The man was younger than Chris by a decade at least, probably around Piers' age. He wore military style pants but his slender torso was bare, revealing bruises of varying sizes and colors adorning his pale chest and back. The man looked up and Chris saw a bruise along his jaw and a cut above his eye. His nose looked like it had been broken and his lip was busted. There was a gash on his scalp, staining his fair hair red with blood. His blue eyes looked slightly hazed and Chris smirked. The wound on his temple was fresh, or at least more recent than the others. Piers had hit him.

"Good call…" Chris growled hauling the guy to his feet. He smiled at Chris pleasantly.

"What happened?" Rick asked the man. The man shook his head and said something in Russian.

"He doesn't understand?" Rick asked nobody in particular and Piers shook his head.

"He doesn't speak English." The young man offered.

"We can't just leave him," Dale said from the RV, rifle at the ready.

Rick nodded and said, "We'll bring you, just…don't cause any trouble. Keep the cuffs on him." Shane nodded and took the Russian from Chris.

Piers leaned forward and whispered to Chris, "He's lying."

"I know; he does that often. Keep an eye on him." Chris ordered Piers, who nodded. Chris turned to Rick and the others. "This is my partner, Piers Nivans."

Everyone introduced themselves and Piers followed Chris to the RV.

XxX

**Months earlier…**

The room was dark, illuminated only by the glow of three computer monitors positioned around a single person in an arc. There was a light clacking as the figures hands danced across the keyboard, his eyes flickering back and forth between the monitors. Goggles sat upon his forehead, pushing his ink colored hair up and away from emerald eyes. His pale skin glowed faintly in the fluorescent light of the monitors. Behind him, a door opened and then the light was flicked on.

"Son of a bitch!" The man squeaked and pulled his goggles down with a grimace as real light flooded the room. Or at least brighter light then his monitors'.

"Jesus, Adrien, what the hell are you doing?" A tall man asked, ducking his head in order to enter the small room without hitting it on the ceiling.

"Morning to you, too, Damian," The smaller man grumbled, adjusting his goggles.

The two men were as opposite as light was to day. Adrien was of average height and had a slim, almost feminine build. His hair style was rather unique, being short on the sides and spiked on top with a long ponytail nestled against the nape of his neck. Another strange detail about the man was his hands. They were clean and well manicured. If one was lucky enough to touch them while his gloves were off, they would find them to be quite soft.

The other man stood at 6'9" without his boots on, the boots adding an extra 2 inches to his height. His red hair was speckled with grey and had grown out only a little from the standard military buzz cut. He had blue eyes that seemed to be able to look into your soul and make you want to throw yourself to the ground and confess all your sins. This man was the epitome of the jarhead marine. He wore a large trench coat and his left arm hung limply at his side, some sort of metal pauldron adorning his left shoulder. He was big and burly and certainly not a person you'd want to mess with.

"How the hell do you stand the darkness?" Damian asked and set a plate down next to the smaller man.

"I like the darkness. 'm not hungry." The younger man said, stretching. Finally he raised his goggles and blinked. Damian removed the foil and the smell of barbecue wafted through the room. Adrien stared at the plate ravenously and then descended upon the chicken like the wrath of God. Damian chuckled and sat down, setting a bottle of water next to the computer tech.

"When'd ya eat last, kiddo?" Damian asked. His voice was tinged with a light Southern accent.

"Not a kid." Adrien said around a piece of chicken, "Don't call me one."

"You act like one. 32 years old and I still have to remind you to eat?" Damian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I ate…recently. I dunno. I'm not starving." Adrien grumbled, shoving a piece in his mouth.

"Really? Okay, whatever you say. So what's the status?" Damian pointed at the center monitor.

"Eh. Same. Got a few soldiers on the move. Some people made it to Emory. Not much. You got bit?" Adrien gestured to the bandages on the redhead's arm.

"Yeah. The anti-virus works well."

"Don't care about the anti-virus. We need to ensure that the infected avoid us. Our men need to feel safe when we're around. Dead Cell is a big enough threat; we don't need the deadheads trying to chew on our boys, too." Adrien grumbled and began typing. The big man watched the younger one and then stroked his ponytail. Adrien jerked his head to glare at Damian, flipping his ponytail over his shoulder at the same time.

"I can't believe you actually agreed to that bet…" Damian said with a soft laugh. He leaned forward and grabbed Adrien, pulling the smaller man into his lap. Adrien squeaked and gave a half-hearted struggle before sighing and settling against Damian.

"What can I say?" Adrien ran his fingers through his hair and then leaned against Damian, eyes closed. "There's no system I can't hack."

XxX

"The targets are moving in, we need that system up!" A woman screamed frantically, running through the hall.

"We're trying, ma'am! Something keeps shutting down our power, and our computers are blacking out!" A man explained.

"How many soldiers are left?" The captain demanded as everyone rushed into the conference area. Three soldiers slammed the door and blocked it.

"This is it, sir. The base has been overrun." The woman said grimly.

"Alright, Ivy, here's the deal. Listen up! We're gonna go out there and get four of those choppers. Ivy's the best pilot we got, we get her out there and she gets that bird in the air. We'll go north to Atlanta, to the CDC. We'll get answers there." The captain said. There were only about 40 of them left besides Ivy and himself. Ivy nodded and all the soldiers grabbed their guns and headed for a back door.

"There are the choppers, run!" The captain ordered and everyone marched forward. Ivy froze as she saw all the zombies shambling towards them. From the side, about 20 more soldiers ran over, shooting the zombies.

"Run! Get to the chopper! Move, move, move!" Someone shoved her forward, towards the helicopter.

"Spencer!" Ivy exclaimed and the man smiled at her. "I thought you were dead!"

"They couldn't catch me, now let's go!" Spencer urged her forward and Ivy nodded, running ahead.

Less then five feet from the chopper, she heard her captain grunt and she knew he had fallen. The following growls and screams confirmed it.

"Captain!" She shrieked and spun around as the man behind her was mauled by zombies.

"Go, Ivy!" The captain ordered. Spencer pulled her forward.

"You can't help him!" Spencer exclaimed and Ivy nodded numbly, climbing into the chopper. Everyone shot at the approaching zombies as Ivy pulled the helicopter up into the air. She frowned and then spoke into her radio. "Robins Air Force Base has fallen. Next destination, Atlanta. We've been informed that it is a safe zone. We shall see..." Ivy spoke, but to whom she did not know. No reply came and she flew in silence, staring ahead. Her best friend, Spencer Giles, sat beside her in the co-pilot's seat.

"Thanks for your help, Spencer." Ivy said softly and smiled at the redhead next to her.

"You did well. These people are grateful."

Ivy sighed and then nodded and focused on flying.

XxX  
It was roughly 100 miles from Robins Air Force base to Atlanta. There were five helicopters total. They flew in a diamond formation with one chopper trailing behind them. Ivy was on one side. Everything was silent, and down on the roads there seemed to be absolutely no life left.

They had just entered Atlanta when it happened. A creature jumped from a building and landed in Ivy's chopper. It had scaled the roof too quickly to shoot down, and bullets didn't seem to slow it down anyway. The chopper spun and tilted and soldiers screamed as the beast tore them apart. Bullets ripped apart the interior of the helicopter. Ivy was sprayed with blood as the monster ravaged her comrades, trying to keep the chopper in control so she didn't take out the others. It was in vain, because the chopper behind her, in a bid to avoid the carnage, swerved, its back propeller slamming into a building. The chopper fell from the sky in a hunk of burning metal and flesh. Spencer cried out as the creature bit his arm and pulled him away from Ivy. Ivy turned slightly, reaching for him. As he was ripped away from, the creature looked up and snarled at her. Just then, the rotors grazed the side of the building with a horrendous metallic screech.

Ivy screamed as the chopper careened into the building and exploded, the inferno of twisted metal and flesh raining down onto an empty street.

XxX

"_Hello, Miss."_

_It was a few weeks before hell had broken loose, and Ivy was sitting with Spencer and some other soldiers, playing Silent Hill. They were on break from their duties since everything had been done for the day._

_Ivy sat on the ground, between Spencer's legs. She had her head on Spencer's thigh and was smiling, Spencer running his fingers through her hair as the soldier that was currently playing was running from some big guy with a cheese grater on his head and a gigantic butcher's knife._

_Ivy glanced up when the visitor spoke and she waved to the man._

_He had black hair that was strangely styled; it looked like a normal, short hair cut, but a ponytail rested on the nape of his neck and slid down to his lower back. He had goggles on his forehead. He wore grey cargo pants, a grey long-sleeve shirt and a black vest with an emblem that Ivy did not recognize on his left breast. His boots were something that caught Ivy's attention. Knee-length, they tied all the way up front, and zipped on the side. They were black, appeared to be suede, and had what looked like fur on the interior, visible at the top of the boot, along the laces, and near the zipper._

"_May I speak with you, Miss Ivy?" _

_Ivy looked puzzled but nodded and stood up. The strange man held out his hand and she took it. He gave her an extravagant bow and kissed her hand, receiving a glare from Spencer that only made the man smirk. Ivy missed Spencer's reaction, as her back was to him._

"_I myself have always had a preference toward zombies. Walk with me?" _

_Ivy narrowed her eyes at him and the man chuckled. "Lieutenant General Adrien Belonè." He pulled an ID out and Ivy nodded and followed him._

XxX  
Ivy slowly regained consciousness. She managed to crawl through the blaze and struggled to stand. A hunk of metal was in her side and her knee wouldn't support her weight. She forced herself to stand and grabbed a gun nearby. There was a loud screech and the creature pulled itself from the wreckage as well. It was a hulking beast, with huge claws and a long tongue. Its brain was exposed. Ivy emptied the gun into the creature and then ran as best she could, managing to limp towards a building. The door was locked so she was forced to go down an alley.

She slid to a halt as people entered the alley from the other side. No, not people. Zombies. She closed her eyes and turned. The creature was closer now, she realized with dismay.

She was surrounded and bleeding badly. She could feel the darkness tugging her down into its welcoming depths and she allowed it. With a thump, Ivy hit the ground.

XxX

"_What can I do for you, sir?" _

"_I have something for you to think about, with your penchant for zombies and zombie-like creatures." Adrien smiled at her and lead her to a tower that overlooked the base. "Something for you to keep in mind. Think about a virus, so small you can't even see it, released into an airport. No, several airports, all over the world. One person would be infected, and within a year, most of the world population would be gone. A threat so very real…and one you couldn't defend this country against. So why fight for it?"_

XxX

Ivy groaned and sat up with a grimace, pain in her back and shooting up her knee. That she was waking up at all was a huge accomplishment in her book.

"Easy," someone said and she screamed and tried to get away. She only succeeded in falling off the bed with a thud. A blond man leaned forward and helped her back to the bed, shaking his head. He had a dark jacket over a dark blue button-up shirt and jeans.

"What happened?" Ivy groaned, noticingthat she had been patched up. Her knee still ached, though.

"My partner and I saved you from that Licker. We saw your chopper go down and went straight to you. We're headed to the CDC; if you want you can join us. You don't really have anywhere else to go, do you?" The man asked.

"No…I guess not. The other choppers? What about the people who were with me?" Ivy demanded.

"Four choppers made it. We found someone else in your chopper, but we don't know if he's gonna make it yet. Giles, his tag says?"

"Spencer! Oh thank God…" Ivy whispered, laying back. The blond stood up and said, "My name's Leon S. Kennedy, my partner, over in the other room, her name's Helena. We're with the Division of Security Operations."

"Ivy Wynters. Second Lieutenant, Air Force," Ivy said with a yawn, rolling over onto her side. She hadn't slept-willingly for almost a week and a half and was exhausted.

Leon chuckled and said, "You've got about 6 hours, get some rest."

XxX

_Ivy narrowed her eyes. "They have measures in place to prevent that."_

"_Who are they, my dear? Who are they, these people you trust your life and the lives of everyone in the country to? Where would they be if the dead came back tomorrow? Where would they be if the plague returned? Where would they be if this country crumbled?" Adrien watched her stumble for an answer. The man smirked. "Think about it, Ivy. You can't count on anyone but yourself, so why fight for this country? Why give up everything for a country that doesn't know who you are, that doesn't care if you make it home?" Adrien checked his watch and sighed. "Well, I need to scamper. I have friends waiting. Stay safe, Ivy," Adrien bowed again and walked her back down to her friends. She sat down and got comfortable, and Adrien had vanished._

XxX

When Ivy was stirred from her sleep, Leon was on his haunches next to her, a blonde woman standing behind him. Helena, Ivy presumed.

"What?" Ivy asked, seeing Leon's expression.

"You said Adrien. This could just be coincidence, but-"

"Yeah, he said his name was Adrien Belonè. I met him a couple of weeks before things went to hell. He was talking about a virus…why?" Ivy asked, sitting up.

"Adrien is part of a government unit that not many people know about. What they do is a secret even to most of the people they work with," Helena explained.

"Thing is…no one has seen Adrien in…15, 16 years. He and his partner vanished together, no one, not even the other members of his unit, know where they went. We haven't been able to find any information on the unit's current position or anything…" Leon frowned and looked up at Helena.

"It's possible…he has rejoined the unit and now they are preparing to counter the virus? Maybe their working so secretly so that their efforts won't be hindered." Helena suggested.

Leon snorted. "I doubt that. We need to go, we have to get to Emory University Hospital, and it's about 20 blocks from here. Can you walk?" Leon asked.

Ivy nodded and stood, grimacing. Her knee was threatening to give out but she could make it. She had to. "Lieutenant Wynters, at your service, sir," Ivy saluted and Leon smiled.

"Let's go, soldier. If you can fly as well as you crash, you'll be useful."

"Don't give anyone a hard time about crashing," Helena told Leon, who made a soft 'Hey!' of protest.

The two began arguing, and for the first time since this had all started Ivy actually felt somewhat safe.

"Can I see Spencer?" Ivy asked and the two stopped. Leon glanced at Helena, who nodded.

"But…keep your distance. We suspect he may be infected."

Ivy knew that, in a world like this, happiness couldn't possibly last very long. She prepared herself mentally and followed the two agents to Spencer's current location.


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, thanks to kyrogue23 for reviewing! Glad you like it so far!**

**I will have you all know, I just recently remembered Sheva. Whoops. So she may not appear for a little while. Sorry! **

**Onwards! Most of this is setting up for things to come, but I hope you don't mind. Ya gotta meet our baddies, don't you?**

Grayson, Georgia, a small town with a population that had just recently surpassed the 2,000 mark. Now, its population of living residents was zero, except for the four figures that stood in the middle of the now silent town, surrounded by the bodies of hundreds of citizens that had refused to back down, bravely fighting these soldiers with their very last breaths. Rain drizzled around the deserted buildings, soaking the bodies of the innocent men and women, who mere days ago were living, breathing, smiling, and laughing.

"That was foolish…" Adrien sighed, kneeling down next to a young man who had just moments before thrust a pitchfork into Adrien's arm.

"They were going to die, anyway, Adrien, at least they didn't go down like cowards." Damian said soothingly, turning towards one of the other two remaining members of their team.

The third member of the group was a blond in his late fifties, only a few years younger then Damian with a buzz cut. The man was Russian, and his accent was somewhere between non-existent and thick. He was slightly taller than Adrien, a little shorter than Damian, and was a silent killer. He was covered in blood, preferring to make his kills up close and personal. He stood with his arms outstretched as the heavens spilled hundreds of frigid, stinging tears for the unnecessary bloodshed that had torn the streets of the small town apart. The rain washed the blood away in thin rivulets, wiping away his sins. He smiled and then turned to Damian.

"The message, I'm sure, has been sent. Shall we move on to Atlanta?" The blond asked.

Damian turned away from him, watching as Adrien moved the bodies, one by one, so that they lay on their backs, arms crossed over their chests, in long narrow rows. The younger man was moving slowly, obviously in pain. Damian had noticed cold weather seemed to make whatever ailed the youngest of the group, worse. Dimitri gestured to the Russian.

"Help him, Dimitri. The sooner he is happy, the sooner we can leave. So much death…and for what? They didn't have to die," Damian shook his head. Dimitri kissed his jaw gently.

"Everyone must die, Da. You simply ushered them to their gods sooner. In this world, a bullet is better than a bite and you know it." Dimitri murmured.

"This life has now passed away. They are with the Lord today. Enjoying a better life anew. Their memory shall we carry through. Until we again rendezvous." Damian recited softly.

"Fuck, Damian, how many of those damn poems have you memorized?" Dimitri rolled his eyes and began helping Adrien. Damian smirked as he watched his two comrades, the closest things that he had to friends, give their final respects to the dead. The fourth member of the group stood hunched on a roof, looking out for any danger. The man wore a brown tank top with ragged sleeves and torn black pants, and was hunched over, breathing loudly, yellow eyes flickering back and forth, and a snarl twisting his lips. His brown hair was ragged and he seemed more animal than man.

Once the bodies were arranged and the gasoline was poured, the four stood by the helicopter. Dimitri got in the cockpit and started the chopper. Adrien flicked a match out through the door and watched as a trail of flames was led from the chopper to the bodies, burning them.

"Damian?" Dimitri asked from up front as Adrien stood with his arms crossed, looking through the open door at the now dead town.

"Yes, Dimitri?"

"When we get there, can I play with one of the boys?"

"Yes, you may, Dimitri. I expect that you will make them scream."

At those words, Adrien stiffened. "You disgust me, Damian. The man you are now, is not the man you once were. There was once a time when-"

Adrien was suddenly lifted up by the throat and slammed against one of the walls in the chopper. Damian received a growl from their last member but ignored him, baring his teeth at Adrien.

"Listen to me, Adrien. It's not my fault you left us. Unless you want us taking our frustrations out on you, I suggest you shut your fucking mouth or I will show you the true meaning of agony." Damian hissed angrily at the trapped man.

Adrien smiled, unfazed by the other's outburst. "I do not fear you. My body has already shown me the extremes of agony. You can do no worse."

Damian took that as a challenge and dropped Adrien from the chopper, casually turning and tossing the computer hacker through the open door. The chopper was now hovering almost 15,000 feet in the air.

Damian joined Dimitri in the cockpit as the final member of their team jumped out after Adrien once he'd snarled at Damian.

"Was that necessary?" Dimitri chastised his captain.

"He can walk the rest of the way; it's only 30 miles to Atlanta." Damian sneered, crossing his arms.

"We don't hurt our own, Damian," Dimitri said, glancing at the man next to him. He took a look at the back and then looked forward," Where's John?"

"Fly the damn bird or you'll be joining Adrien on the ground. We have to get to Atlanta before Grimes and his group leaves the city. Vic needs to be ready to move in as soon as possible," Damian snapped angrily and Dimitri shook his head. "John jumped out after Adrien."

XxX

"_My name is Mercedes Salazar, and I am a __doctor. Nothing else matters now. It doesn't matter that I am only 22 and am already a qualified neurosurgeon. __It doesn't matter that I work at Emory University Hospital. In the world we live in now, schooling doesn't matter.__ All that matters now is that we survive._

_None of us really know what happened. We are now holed up in the hospital, and in a few hours we will be headed to Cook Elementary School. We had contact with survivors there, and they have minimal infected there. The hospital, however, has almost fallen. Right now, we have somewhere around a dozen survivors. Some of them will be leaving us._

_There is a police officer who has been here at the university due to cancer that has finally been eliminated. She is with two other officers and they have decided to go to the Police Recruitment station to attempt a rescue of their colleagues that are holed up there. They will be meeting us back at Cook Elementary once they have saved their friends. _

_Most of the group has decided to stay together. We have three bikers, an electrician, an artist, a retired baker and her granddaughter, who is a martial artist recovering from a knee injury. We also have a young elementary school student, her savior, a woman that has lost her family due to the outbreak with us. Only three of the hospital staff has managed to survive, Dr. Oleander, our head doctor, a nurse named Susie, and myself._

_We don't matter. I am making this recording in the hopes that, if we die, someone will find it and learn from what we have learned._

_The virus or bacteria, whatever is causing this, comes with symptoms. These symptoms are fevers, chills, hallucinations, vomiting, delirium, pale skin, dilated eyes, and soreness. It would seem this virus is transferred via the saliva and other bodily fluids that the bites and scratches of the infected carry. The time it takes to die seems to vary, most likely based on the strength of a victim's immune system, and reanimation varies from a few minutes to a couple of hours. We have seen someone come back in three minutes, and we have seen another person come back in a maximum of five hours. Thus far, we have found no way to treat the virus, or cure it. It is always fatal. We believe the virus reactivates critical areas of the brain that support necessary vital systems, resulting in reanimation. Because only a portion of the brain is reactivated, the reanimated individual does not retain memories or anything else of that value. The reanimated portions of the human brain increase the creature's aggression levels. They appear to release chemicals and pheromones' that affect the animalistic portions of the mind. All rational thought is non-existent and they no longer can carry any form of communication via a common language. They have no conscience, no morals, and they do not discriminate. All they can feel is their never ending hunger and the need to satisfy it._

_If a person dies, they come back. However, anyone infected can be…put down, for good, by a shot to the brain. If you are attacked, you **must** destroy the brain._

_This information is all we have to offer, we hope it is useful, and we hope to find other survivors. We can't access the internet, but radios still work. We are on channel 110.8 FM. We're moving out now. So…I hope we aren't alone. I hope someone else sees this._

_Mercedes Salazar, signing out."_

Mercy closed her eyes and turned off the camcorder just as someone walked over to her. The group had barricaded themselves in one of the hospital suites at the University Hospital. Unfortunately, they would have to leave soon. Before they left, however, there was a pharmacy area they needed to get to a few floors below them. With the power off, the elevators weren't an option, so they would have to take the stairs.

The electrician, a man named Gabe who had been visiting the hospital due to a strained shoulder from a work injury, would go with Mercy, as well as Susie and one of the bikers named Kevin. Kevin and his gang had been attacked by the infected and had sought help in the hospital. Originally having three others with him, one of Kevin's cohorts had been bitten and Kevin had shot him. It was actually Kevin who had brought to the survivors' attention that these things, that he called zombies, only stayed down if they were shot in the head. Kevin had a tendency to flirt with Mercy, much to the young woman's embarrassment.

"Alright, you four ready?" Dr. Oleander asked, standing by the front door of the suite with Stephen an artist from the Atlanta Arts Center. Stephen held a pipe in his hand that he had been using since escaping from a diner in downtown Atlanta, a few blocks from his apartment.

Everyone nodded and Susie stepped out, Gabe right behind her. Susie had the keys to the pharmacy and led the way through the silent, blood stained corridors. She pushed open the door to the stairs and they hurried down them, moving as quietly as was physically possible. Mercy followed Gabe and Kevin brought up the rear. Both men were equipped with guns, Gabe a Beretta and Kevin a sawed of shotgun that Mercy was certain was illegal. The group made it to the pharmacy just fine, and managed to pack all the supplies they would need. It wasn't until Susie locked the door that things went downhill.

There had been a spider next to the door.

A crevice spider. A harmless little crevice spider.

And Susie screamed.

The sound made Kevin swear and grab Mercy, tugging her backwards. Suddenly, the hallway was filled with the zombies, one coming out from a nearby closet and grabbing her. Mercy screamed and started to struggle against it as Kevin began shooting the zombies coming down from one end of the hallway. Gabe shot at the zombies coming from the other end of the hall and Susie just screamed. A zombie shambled from a room to the side as Mercy fell near the stairs. The creature miraculously walked past Mercy and grabbed Susie, tearing into her throat. Gabe was backed into a corner and Kevin was close to being surrounded as zombies slipped past the man and targeted the biker. Mercy screamed as her struggling sent her and the zombies tumbling down the stairs with loud thuds and groans. She slammed against the wall and struggled to keep the ravenous creature off of her. Just as the monster was about to bite into her. It went limp and covered Mercy in its blood. She looked up to see a blond man in sweats wielding an axe. The axe head was currently embedded in the zombie's head, and the man growled and tugged the axe out of the once living human's head and helped Mercy stand before hurrying up the stairs to help the two still fighting men. Mercy quickly closed the door he had come through and went to join them. With the unknown man's help, Kevin and Gabe managed to beat back the undead horde enough to retreat back to the stairwell and shut the door. Mercy recognized the man as one of their current patients, a man who spoke only Russian and had been found only a week before in the Chattahoochee River. An officer had found the man, went to call for back up, and returned only to find the man, clearly injured and disoriented, gone. The officer had originally mistakenly said there had been two men, the blond as well as a man with dark hair, but there had been no evidence of there having ever been two and the search team had only found one set of tracks by the river leading from the water. The officer had soon retracted that part of his statement, saying that he must have just seen shadows.

Several days later, the blond man had shown up at Emory with amnesia and no ID. He had worn a black uniform that had a tear in the left arm, as well a slim patch over his heart that had been removed. The man, guessed to be in his late 20s or early 30s, had been found lying outside the ER. It had been suggested that he had been military, but as of yet, no one had come to claim him. Mercy had called him Artyom, which meant 'safe and sound' having been the only Russian name she could think of at the time.

The name was now a great irony, all things considered.

**So, it's all OCs and stuff, but I hope, once again, that you don't mind. Next chapter I have returned to our crew.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ta da! And here be chapter 6! Sorry it took so long, this chapter is a fair bit longer then the others, so my poor Beta had a lot more to edit! It came out beautiful though, I'm quite proud of it!**

**Thanks to kyrogue23, my one consistent reviewer! Hope you like this one! Thanks to my buddies Vanessa and Gauss (who isn't even gonna read this XD) over on Twitter who give me answers to any Resident Evil question I can come up with! Extra special thanks to my dear Esmeraude, who puts up with the monstrosity this is in the early hot-of-the-press stages! Thanks to everyone else I missed, but you know who you are!  
**

**I love you all!  
**

**Carry on!  
**

John landed next to Adrien with a snort. Adrien stood dusting himself off, eyes cast towards the sky. John snorted again, in an attempt to get the dust that he had inhaled out of his nose.

"Well, that was rude," Adrien huffed, kicking the road. He had landed with a grunt, and had narrowly avoided landing on the highway, now cluttered with stationary vehicles. Adrien had rolled a few feet down an embankment before he was able to regain his footing and was now coated in a thin layer of dirt.

Adrien shielded his eyes and looked up towards the helicopter's receding form. "I can't believe the bastard tossed me out."

John snarled and then gave a cough-like bark.

"Yes, indeed. We'll get him back…"

John growled again and made the same barking cough, but at a slightly different pitch.

"Oh? That, my friend, is an excellent idea. Well, it looks like we're walking…which way, J?" Adrien looked around and sighed. "I left my bag back there…"

John jumped up onto a big diesel truck and looked all around them, sniffing. He jumped forward and tossed his head in the direction they were supposed to go according to his enhanced senses. Adrien smiled and walked forward, patting John on the head as he passed him.

On the rare occasion that John stood upright, he was 5'10 inches, a little taller than his partner. While hunched over, John's head was level with Adrien's stomach or chest.

Adrien smiled at the Berserker and then marched forward as John raced ahead, leaping across cars and trucks. He really was like a big dog, Adrien thought affectionately.

The black-haired man stopped mid-step as something caught his eye. "Hey there…" he said under his breath. He climbed onto a convertible, almost falling into the car as the roof gave away but jumping to the trunk just in time. Adrien whistled at John, who promptly returned to his side.

"Look. We don't have to walk after all." Adrien smirked smugly and both men headed off towards Adrien's discovery.

XxX

Ivy blanched when she saw Spencer. His red hair was practically pasted to his head, soaked with sweat. He was barely breathing and his skin was so very pale, his body trembling slightly. He lay on a small bed, on his back with the sheets bunched up around him. Ivy whimpered and dropped heavily to her knees next to the bed, grabbing one of his hands with both of her own. Spencer groaned and looked over at her a weak smile on his face.

"Well, hell, Lieutenant…guess my game over is coming soon, huh?" Spencer rasped and Ivy nodded, kissing his hand.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't protect any of you…they all died…Spence, you can't leave me, not now…you're all that I've got…" Ivy sobbed, hugging her partner. After a few minutes, Spencer lay still in her arms. Leon touched Ivy's shoulder in a silent gesture of strength before she stood and ran out of the room unable to stay for what she knew would come next. A few seconds later, a single gunshot echoed throughout the previously silent building. Helena set off to find Ivy as Leon made sure they were prepared to move out.

Ivy was kneeling by a toilet when Helena found her.

"I should have done it…" she whimpered and dry-heaved again. Helena sighed and sat on the side of the tub, gently rubbing the distraught woman's back.

"Was he the first person you've seen become infected?" Helena asked.

Ivy shook her head. "No, well…yes. Someone close to me, yeah. But by the time we fled our base, most of the remaining soldiers were infected already…we were barely able to get out, and my commanding officer died a few yards from the helicopter…and safety…"

Leon entered the room just then, reloading his gun. "Hey, we have to go. I'm sorry but we were supposed to be at Emory a few hours ago. You okay?"

Ivy nodded. "I'm fine. Any of those bastards that I can get a hold of, however, won't be," Ivy growled and stood up, wincing as a sharp pain shot through her injured leg. "I'm going to kill them all. That's a promise."

XxX

Mercy, Kevin and Gabe stood breathless in the empty stairwell, as the monsters on the other side of the door pounded on the thick sheet of metal obstructing their hunt of their prey with their pale, rotting fists. The Russian looked unfazed, and was only flushed because of the recent physical activity.

"T-Thank you…" Mercy whispered. The Russian man said something in his native tongue and Kevin shook his head.

"Great. The guy who saved us can't even speak English…" Kevin snorted derisively, rolling his eyes.

"He said that the floor he came from was empty, or something along those lines." Gabe said helpfully. Noticing that he was the strange look that he was getting from Mercy, the electrician quickly explained, "My brother dated a Russian chick in high school. She taught me some Russian, not a ton but just enough to get by. She tried to stab him later, but I never forgot the language."

"Let's go, we can discuss your life's story later," Kevin said and Mercy nodded in agreement even as she sent Kevin a disapproving glance.

"Artyom, come with us," Mercy said softly as she gently took the man's hand. She led the way up the stairwell, back to the floor they'd come from. The four burst out into the hallway and Mercy screamed as a zombie grabbed her, lunging at her from the side and managing to knock her down with relative ease. Artyom delivered a killing blow to the creature's head and pulled Mercy to her feet as Kevin and Gabe fought off a few more. The human's turned and raced back to the hospital suite. The other survivors stood by the doors ready to shut the doors, a few of them shooting at the zombies. After what seemed like forever, Mercy was through the doors of the suite and they were slammed shut and locked. Dr. Oleander stood against the door, cradling a bloody arm.

"Bastard got me…" Dr. Oleander whispered weakly, staring at his mauled limb. "Susie?"

"Dead…" Mercy whispered softly and Artyom took the doctor's arm, examining the bite. The Russian man shook his head grimly and said something in a grave tone.

"He says it's just a scratch, but that scratches appear to be just as fatal as the bites," Gabe translated.

"Then what do we do?" A young woman named Karen asked, hugging her grandmother tightly to herself.

Mercy bit her lip and looked at the elder doctor uncertainly. "There could be a cure…" She said softly, hesitantly.

"Listen here, kid. A cure for this damn nightmare ties in with miracles, and I don't believe in that shit. I saw what happened when my buddy got bit, and he tried to eat my face. We aren't chancing it with this guy even if he is your friend," One of Kevin's friends, Kurt, said firmly, a cigarette between his scowling lips.

"No. I wouldn't ask you to. I want you to go to Cook Elementary, just like we planned." Dr. Oleander said nodding unwaveringly, sliding down to the floor.

The youngest of their diminishing group, a young boy named Rudolph, hugged the doctor tightly before being drawn back by his guardian, a woman named Rosemary who had already seen her husband, daughter, and dog consumed by the virus. Kurt glared at the doctor and his female companion, Nora, took the cigarette from her friend and silently took a drag.

"But-" Mercy started to protest and the doctor shook his head.

"No buts. The school will be a lot safer than this wretched place," Dr. Oleander insisted.

"I'll stay with you then," Mercy argued, kneeling next to him.

"No. I want you to go. Doctors are going to be a rare thing, nowadays, my dear. You go with them and help anyone who needs it…" The old man said gently. Numbly, Mercy nodded as the others gathered their things. Artyom stood behind Mercy in silence. Gently, he placed a hand on her shoulder. The young woman looked up at the Russian and stood slowly.

"Mercy, you have a kindness that is almost extinct. People may attempt to take advantage of you. Please…stay safe. I don't know what's going on…but the light you have inside you, it may be one of the only sources of kindness left in this world." Dr. Oleander tenderly told the crying girl and proceeded to look up at the younger man. "You take care of her, Arty…"

Ten minutes later, the group had hurried down the stairs and stood silently in the lobby, before the double doors, preparing for whatever hell awaited them outside.

XxX

The Russian sat inside of the RV in total silence while the others dealt with the radiator hose. He was leaning forward with his elbows lightly resting on his thighs, handcuff chains clinking with each movement as they slowly neared Atlanta. The younger of the two sisters smiled at him from the passenger seat and he sent back a soft smile. Dale entered the RV and sat across from the blond, briefly examining the stranger before saying, "You don't have to lie, you know."

The younger man turned towards Dale, a startled look upon his almost delicate features. Dale chuckled. "Andrea brought it up. But when we stopped for lunch, she said that you were following our conversations just fine, and that it looked like you wanted to speak a couple of times. You clearly speak English, and I'm willing to bet that you understand it, too. So, what's your name?"

"Nicholai. Lieutenant Nicholai Gregorovitch." The young man said quietly. He sighed. "You guys don't trust me." It was a statement.

"Well, Chris and Piers don't. I don't know about Rick and Shane. Amy and Andrea have no problem with you. Lori, Carol, Jacqui, and Carl will probably have no problems with you either. Daryl is…Daryl; he doesn't seem to like too many people. And Glenn and T-Dog don't have any problems with you. We have no reason to dislike you, but you also haven't given us much reason to trust you. All you've done is show up handcuffed. Want to explain why?" Dale gestured to his bound wrists.

"You guys have had discussions about me?" Nicholai asked hesitantly.

"Yea, most of us are alright with you staying, as long as you don't cause any trouble. Chris, Piers, and Kari-"

"Kari?" Nicholai sat up swiftly, suddenly looking attentive towards the other man and Dale frowned.

"Do you know her?" Dale asked curiously.

"Uh, no. It's just a unique name, that's all. Anyway, go on?" Nicholai said quickly and rather nervously, waving his hands enthusiastically in order to urge Dale to continue.

"Chris, Piers, and Kari want to leave you here with Jim-"

"Jim?" Nicholai asked, tilting his head. "The sick guy who's been staying here?"

"Yea, we're gonna be leaving him here." Dale nodded.

"Why? Because he's been infected by those freaks? I thought we were going to the CDC? They can help him, can't they?" Nicholai stood up.

"Jim wants to stay here." Dale said simply. Rick appeared in the doorway and said, "Are you speaking now? Can I have a word with you?"

Nicholai nodded and nervously followed Rick. Everyone else got ready to leave as the both of them walked towards the woods. Rick stopped and said, "Chris says that you're a soldier. We can easily see that. He also says that you want to hurt us. That I don't believe. But I will warn you, right now. If you make a move against one of my people, then I will shoot you in the head and I won't hesitate." Rick kicked a rock and looked out into the trees. Rick turned back to the road and started to yell something to Shane.

Nicholai spun suddenly and shoved Rick towards the road, yelping as a walker slammed into him. The dark-haired man jumped backwards and raised his gun as Nicholai struggled. The walker's leg had landed on the chains of his cuffs, pinning his hands to his chest. Nicholai was using his knees to keep the walker off of him, rocks and sticks digging into the sore skin of his bare back.

"No!" Nicholai gasped and then grimaced. Suddenly the cuffs hung around one wrist and Nicholai snapped the creature's neck. Rick helped Nicholai stand. The beaten Russian man paled and collapsed, falling into the dirt. T-Dog, Daryl, Shane and Lori ran out to help them, Dale close behind with a bottle of water. Nicholai was dry-heaving and shaking, his skin cold with perspiration.

"Were you bitten? Scratched at all?" Rick asked, kneeling next to the blond. Nicholai shook his head, arms trembling hard from the effort of keeping him on his hands and knees.

"N-No. Just not…in the best shape." Nicholai rasped. Finally his arms gave out and he fell into the dirt, lying prone.

"Lori, get in the car. T-Dog, Daryl, you guys keep watch. Shane, help me get him to the RV," Rick ordered, throwing Nicholai's left arm over his shoulder. Shane got on Nic's right side and together they helped the man stand.

Amy stood in the doorway of the RV with a blanket in hand as Rick and Shane carried Nicholai through the doorway and set him on the bed. The Russian was light, and probably weighed at least 20 pounds less than he should have. Amy may have weighed more than him and Rick silently chastised himself for not noticing how Nicholai's ribs were distinctly visible to the untrained eye. The man was clearly emaciated.

"Let's get moving, Amy can take care of him. It's just a case of malnutrition and dehydration," Dale said, sitting down behind the wheel. Rick frowned even as Shane left.

"Dale…if he turns…" Rick began.

"Not bitten…just tired. Hungry." Nicholai exhaustedly mumbled and Amy jumped up to get some food for him. Andrea kneeled next to him with a bottle of water and slowly poured the liquid into his mouth while her sister returned with a can of fruit and a few packets of sugar. Rick helped the young man sit up, feeling somehow drawn to him. Not sexually, just feeling as if he had to help the young man.

"Thank you," Rick stood up. "How's your thumb?"

"No problem. Handcuffs don't work so well on me. I can pop my thumb out of place almost at will; it hurts to do it though, so I try to avoid it whenever I can." Nicholai explained, demonstrating by popping his thumb back into place, back out of place, and then back into place once more with a grimace.

Rick nodded, patted his shoulder, and left with one last thanks to the man.

Outside, Piers stood a short distance from the convoy with Chris. "What happened in there? Do you know?" Piers asked Chris, who shook his head.

"He wasn't that thin when we picked him up, I know that. I don't understand how someone can lose nearly 30 pounds in little over two hours."

"He didn't eat anything when they stopped…" Piers pointed out.

"No, that wouldn't have caused it. We need to keep an eye on him. If he's sick, then it's possible that we can actually trust him. They wouldn't have sent a sick man to take us out. And if somehow he found us, then they may already know where we are. I want you to talk to him tonight, see what you can find out. You'll ride in the RV. Something isn't right with him and if he turns I want you to shoot him point blank. Can you do that?" Chris asked, squeezing Piers' shoulder with one hand and looking the younger man in the eye. The faintest of blushes passed Piers' features briefly before the young man set off for the RV. Chris climbed into the backseat of Rick's vehicle with Carl just as Rick got in and shut the door.

"Will he be alright?" Lori quietly asked and Rick nodded.

"He's malnourished. No telling how long he's been wandering around. He dislocated his thumb to slip the cuffs. He saved my life, Lori; we aren't going to condemn him to die out here just because he hasn't had a proper meal in a long while." Rick said quickly, having realized what exactly Lori was concerned about. Carl was busy chatting away with Chris, who had been covertly listening to their exchange.

"He wouldn't have gotten bit, he's too good for that," Chris assured them. "He's a soldier," he clarified after receiving a strange look from Lori that bordered on suspicion.

Piers, meanwhile, joined Dale in the RV, sitting across from Nicholai and the girls tending to him. Andrea gave him water occasionally while Amy fed him fruit.

"Is there any meat? Jerky?" Nicholai asked weakly. Amy looked up at Dale, but before anyone could respond, Piers was leaning forward to hand Nicholai a piece from a container in the BSAA member's bag. Nicholai took it and murmured a gentle "thank you".

"Your back is bleeding, let me clean it up for you," Amy said and stood up, as she went to fetch the first aid kit.

Nicholai allowed the young woman to tend to his wounds as they drove on towards the city.

"So, you got anyone in this old world?" Dale asked and Nicholai looked down at his hands.

"Yea. An older brother. He…we got separated. I don't know what happened to him." Nicholai flinched as Amy touched his back with an alcohol-soaked rag. Piers watched in silence.

"I'm sorry," Andrea said, touching the soldier's knee. Nicholai smiled at her.

"Don't be. He may not be dead. Not knowing…means I can keep my hope alive," Nicholai nodded and then jumped as Amy's nail scraped a particularly deep cut that still housed a rock in its bloody depths. She dug the rock out and apologized quickly.

"And your thumb? You told Rick you popped it out of place?" Andrea asked, examining the Russian man's hand; which still had the cuff dangling from it.

"When I was younger, my dad got pissed off at me and crushed my left hand with a sledgehammer. It healed fine but now I can pop my thumb out of place. It hurts like hell, but it's useful." Nicholai shrugged.

Amy soon finished cleaning the wound and then preceded to hand Nicholai a T-shirt. "We'll be in Atlanta soon, maybe we'll find your brother," she said cheerfully and Nicholai gave her a soft smile.

"Maybe. Maybe," Nicholai nodded and then shot Piers a glance, who had been quietly watching him the entire time.

These BSAA members were going to be a constant pain in his ass.

**Nicholai's "malnutrition" is important!**

**See ya next chapter, and for the sake of all that is zombie, leave a review!  
**

**(I would like to make a note: I am proud to be the one to make this first crossover, there's only one other one, titled The Walking Residents! I am yet to read but I will ASAP!)  
**

**Also, I'm doing a poll on which character is the fan favorite so far! So let me know who you like best, okay?  
**


End file.
